C'est la faute à Maffew !
by The Emily's
Summary: Première dispute mémorable des deux jumeaux du continents nord-américains. Du moins, tout à fait mémorable pour Angleterre qui avait eut l'immense privilège d'en être témoin. Petit one-shot sans prétentions. Face Family. Bien que France soit absent, il est souvent mentionné.


_Bonsoir, c'est encore moi ~_

_Et oui, je suis repartie dans un petit one-shot sans la moindre prétention, j'espère vraiment réussir un jour à écrire une fanfiction d'Hetalia plus sérieuse, mais bon._

_Encore une fois, c'est sur la Face Family, je n'y peux rien. Et encore une fois, centré principalement sur mon canadien favoris ~_  
_Allez, qui parmi mes lecteur n'a pas encore compris que je suis fan de lui ?_

_Bon, et accessoirement de mon anglais préféré et de l'américain le plus insupportable de tous les temps ! Et du français le plus sex... charmant d'entre tous par moments ~_

_Allez, bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**C'est la faute à Maffew !**

Angleterre n'était pas très friand de cette mode du "shopping". Pourquoi ce mot venait-il de chez lui, d'ailleurs ? Alors que c'était France le plus passionné par les magasins ? Logique étrange. De toute façon, la logique française, ça faisait longtemps qu'il avait renoncé à la comprendre. Enfin, il essayait encore, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très concluant, alors bon. C'est vrai, après tout, quel pouvait être l'intérêt de ce type d'activité ? Enfin, à l'époque, l'île britannique ne pouvait pas se douter que les choses seraient encore pire à l'avenir ...

Dans tous les cas, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait. Encore, avec ses "fils" pour égayer le tableau, c'était tout de suite plus appréciable, mais il avait surprit Alfred en train de découper ses draps pour se faire une cape, alors il l'avait consigné dans sa chambre. Il se devait d'avoir de l'autorité, après tout ! Même si le concerné ne devait plus y être depuis longtemps ... Quant à Matthew, et bien, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour garder un œil sur la catastrophe ambulante. Même si Arthur avait pleinement conscience de la lourde responsabilité qu'il infligeait à la colonie nordique. Il avait pensé au sirop d'érable en guise de récompense. Après tout, il le méritait bien. Enfin, si le bâtiment dans lequel ils vivaient tous les trois étaient encore debout lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Oui, légendaire et redoutable pirate régnant sur les mers et les océans. Oui, empire colonial parmi les plus puissants du monde. Oui, gentlemen britannique donc doté d'un certain flegme _-enfin, c'était à voir-_. Mais pour calmer America lorsqu'il était survolté, il fallait juste prier Dieu en espérant que lui, au moins, en aurait le pouvoir. Ce qui n'était pas une certitude, enfin.

Était-ce à cause de ce sentiment qu'il n'était pressé de rentrer ? Savait-il approximativement ce qu'il allait trouvé en rentrant ? Peut-être. Instinct paternel, dira-t-on. Instinct de combattant semble plus logique. À force de combattre pour sa nation, que ce soit parmis ses chevaliers, ses commandants ou ses archers, il avait apprit à sentir les catastrophes arriver. Il sentait venir les massacres, et avec le gamin, le mot était faible. Sensation étrange, désagréable, compressant l'esprit l'empêchant de fuir en pensant à autre chose, comme l'intuition donnée par un ange gardien. Il n'était encore au courant de rien qu'il devinait déjà qu'il s'était passé quelque chose.

Et l'instinct d'une nation, britannique qui plus est, ne se trompait jamais.

Enfin, le manoir était toujours debout, c'est déjà ça. Mais bien loin d'être silencieux. Le plus étonnant est que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas Alfred le plus bruyant. Ce n'était pas non plus Francis qui se serait permis _-pour la énième fois-_ de venir sur son territoire à l'improviste. C'était Matthew qui pleurait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? S'exclama-t-il face à la situation _-et aux dommages collatéraux-_ aussitôt rentré.

Il avait prit une grande inspiration en posant sa question.

- C'est pas ma faute ! Cria Alfred se sentant déjà accusé. Je t'assure, Engwand, j'ai rien fait de mal, c'est Maffew qui ...  
- Même pas vrai ! Coupa Canada surprenant l'aîné qui n'avait pas l'habitude de le voir si expressif. Tu sais bien que c'est toi qu'a tord !  
- N'importe quoi, Maffew ! C'est tout ta faute, d'abord !

Vivement que les aspirines soient inventées. En attendant celles-ci, l'anglais se massa les tempes en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

- Et si vous me disiez de quoi il retourne, hein ?  
- Ben, c'est Mattie qui ...  
- Hein, non, c'est toi !  
- Menteur ! Maffew est un menteur ! Menteur, menteur !

Alfred se mit à répéter "menteur, menteur" en boucle, tout en se bouchant les oreilles histoire de montrer qu'il n'acceptait aucune objection. Devant une telle réaction, le petit canadien perdit le peu de sang-froid qu'il lui restait et éclata en sanglot, une nouvelle fois. Évidemment, Arthur ne comprit rien de plus.

- Alfred, je ne t'avais pas demandé d'aller dans ta chambre ? Finit-il par lâcher en posant une main sur l'épaule de la colonie américaine avec un regard qui se voulait sévère.  
- Oui, mais, c'est la faute de Maffew !  
- C'est pas vrai ! S'écria le concerné en approchant mais prenant garde de rester derrière les jambes de leur tuteur.

Ils reprirent leur dialogue une nouvelle fois. Pour l'observateur, la situation était très -_mais vraiment très-_ exaspérante. Quoiqu'il n'avait pourtant pas conscience que sa relation avec son voisin d'Outre Mer n'était vraiment pas plus glorieuse. Au contraire !

- Stop ! Les arrêta-t-il lorsqu'ils commencèrent à se courir après autour de lui. Maintenant, vous me dîtes ce qu'il s'est passé, chacun votre tour.

Il attendit que les plus jeunes daignent lui accorder quelques secondes de silence, puis laissa America commencer, en gonflant les joues.

- C'est la faute de Maffew, marmonna-t-il juste en tournant le dos.  
- Menteur !  
- Mais de quoi vous parlez enfin ?  
- Alfred a déchiré la patte de Kumakichi ! Finit le canadien.

Le regard émeraude de l'anglais tourna lentement vers le petit américain. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu attendre de lui en prenant en compte son caractère, il n'avait rien nié. Pas encore. Il s'était abstînt de rajouter encore "c'est la faute de Maffew", ça passerait certainement mal. Encore plus lorsqu'on savait à quel point l'enfant canadien chérissait son ours en peluche.

- C'est vrai, Alfred ? Interrogea finalement l'adulte.

Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin de réponse. En général, Canada n'accusait jamais alors qu'il en avait pleins, des occasions de se plaindre de son jumeau. Qui plus est, l'attitude du "coupable" le trahissait clairement. Gonflant le visage, les yeux rivés sur le sol, marmonnant pour lui-même.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, parvint-il à articuler en tournant le dos.  
- Mais tu l'as quand même cassé ? Insista Angleterre pour lui arracher les excuses digne d'un garçon bien élevé.

Enfin, on ne peut pas dire que grandir avec les disputes quotidiennes des deux pays européens qui lui servaient de tuteurs pouvait être qualifié de "bien élevé". Canada, derrière les jambes de l'aîné, commençait à sécher ses larmes. Au lieu de regarder son frère d'un regard lourd de reproche comme les quelques secondes auparavant, il observait plutôt la patte de son ours. Quant à America, il n'ajouta rien.

- Alfred, si tu l'as vraiment cassé, tu te dois de t'excuser, c'est la première des politesse !

Disait-il alors qu'un simple "désolé" lui arrachait la gorge lorsque Francis était son interlocuteur, enfin ... Pour l'enfant, la situation devenait insupportable. D'habitude, Angleterre était toujours de son côté à lui, il ne lui en voulait jamais ! America savait qu'il était le préféré, il en était persuadé ! Alors pourquoi Arthur défendait Matthew, à cet instant ? Selon lui, ce n'était pas juste !

- De toute façon, t'es toujours du côté de Canada ! Toujours, toujours ! J'ai rien fait de grave, c'est Maffew qu'a commencé, alors c'est pas juste ! J'te déteste, Engwand ! J'te déteste !

Aussitôt après avoir craché ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à l'instant, America s'enfuit dans sa chambre et en profita pour claquer violemment la porte afin d'exprimer toute sa frustration et sa colère. Quand à l'adulte, il voulut aller se frapper directement la tête contre un mur.

_Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, parfois ..._

- Bon, et toi Matthew, continua Angleterre en se retournant vers l'enfant. Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle il dit que c'est ta faute ?

Son ton s'était voulu moins sévère. Provoquer le retour des larmes du petit canadien était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Canada renifla un coup et essuya les restes de ses larmes d'un revers de manche avant de parler de sa faible voix, en hoquetant.

- Je sais pas pourquoi il dit ça ... Je comprends même pas ...

Il fallait s'y attendre, après tout.

- Bon, et si tu me montrais plus tôt à quel point ton ours est blessé ?  
-_ Okay_ ...

Matthew tendit la peluche en faisant très attention. Contrairement à son jumeau, il prenait vraiment grand soin de ses affaires et ne les perdait que très rarement _-enfin, quand son frère les lui empruntait et les perdait pour lui-_. Arthur observa les dégâts. Bon, sur un véritable animal, ça aurait fait des dégâts, la patte tenait à peine par quelque coutures et la mousse se dégageait de la peluche, mais ça ne semblait pas irréparable.

- Tu me le laisses quelques temps, Matthew ? Demanda l'adulte. Je vais le soigner et je te le rends en parfaite forme, plaisanta-t-il pour rassurer l'enfant.

Angleterre pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, mais ses deux-trois astuces pour sécher les pleurs de ses colonies, c'était quelques peu par l'intermédiaire de France qu'il les avait apprit. De toute façon, Écosse n'avait jamais vraiment aimé essuyer ses larmes _-Arthur était persuadé que son aîné s'amusait davantage à les provoquer-_. Canada sourit alors, complètement rassuré et touché que son _daddy_ accepte de passer un peu de son précieux temps libre _-il était bien placé pour savoir que le gentleman en manquait cruellement-_ pour sauver son meilleur ami.

- Mais d'abord, je vais parlé à Alfred, continua l'adulte. Il faut qu'il vienne s'excuser.  
- C'est pas la peine, admit Canada voulant éviter de provoquer de troubles et surtout ne souhaitant absolument pas s'embrouiller avec son jumeau. Si il veut pas, c'est pas grave.

Angleterre ébouriffa les cheveux dorés de l'enfant, lui proposa d'aller jouer avec les effigies d'animaux sculptés dans le bois que son "papa" français lui avait fait _-il n'était jamais parvenu à l'en séparé, et finalement ce n'était pas plus mal-_, et emprunta la peluche qu'il déposa sur son bureau avant de se diriger vers les escaliers qui menait aux chambres respectives des deux colonies. Il toqua à celle d'Alfred.

Aucune réponse.

Il toqua une seconde fois. Il était un gentlemen, après tout, et il se devait d'élever ses colonies au travers des bonnes manières. Enfin, la leçon ne semblait pas vraiment assimilée ...

- Va te faire voir, Canada !

Il devait vraiment être fâché pour refuser d'appeler son frère par son patronyme.

- Ce n'est pas Canada, soupira Angleterre en finissant par ouvrir la porte.

_Au diable les bonnes manières, de toute façon c'était trop tard._

Lorsque l'enfant reconnut son tuteur, il se retourna sur son lit, les genoux serrés contre lui et le drap sur la tête pour bien montrer qu'il boudait et que même à lui, il refusait de parler. Angleterre hésita un instant à lui demander de cesser de faire l'enfant, mais son expérience avec la tornade ambulante parvînt à le convaincre de n'en rien faire. Il le vexerait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais la tête, Alfred ? Interrogea-t-il patiemment après s'être assis de l'autre côté du lit de l'américain.

Le concerné ne dit rien.

- Alfred, je ne suis pas venu pour te disputer, et tu le sais.

Un gémissement boudeur se fit entendre sous le drap.

- C'pas ma faute ...

Angleterre allait retourner l'enfant afin que celui-ci le regarde dans les yeux plutôt que de se cacher sous sa couverture, mais Alfred le fit de lui-même, soudainement paniqué. Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues, de remords, d'amertume et de honte.

- J'ai pas fait exprès, Engwand ! J'l'jure, j'voulais pas le casser !  
- Je sais bien, affirma le tuteur devant la maladresse de sa colonie. Tu n'as jamais voulu faire pleurer Matthew, j'ai bien conscience que c'est un accident.

Alfred renifla bruyamment avant de sécher son nez qui coulait du revers d'une manche. Arthur ne lui reprocha pas ses manières et préféra le réconforter d'un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, compréhensif. Il savait que le petit américain, bien que meneur et inattentif, n'avait jamais de mauvaises attentions et que pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu blesser son frère. Il était maladroit, mais gentil et protecteur. Être la source des larmes de Canada l'avait profondément blessé. Même s'il n'avait pas conscience de cet état de fait.

- C'est Maffew qui voulait pas que j'y touche, alors j'ai juste tiré dessus mais je voulais pas le casser ! Continua l'enfant alors que les larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêter après avoir commencé leur descente.  
- Je sais, je sais.  
- C'est pas ma faute ...

Cette fois, Angleterre ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas toujours lui donner raison, et là en l'occurrence, son petit protégé avait tord.

- Alfred , tu n'as pas voulu le blesser, je l'ai bien compris, mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu dois des excuses à ton frère.  
- Mais ...

Le petit américain s'arrêta dans ses propos à cause d'un hoquet dû aux larmes. Arthur lui tendit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer, mais Alfred ne l'accepta que lorsqu'il comprit qu'il ne parviendrait pas à stopper ses larmes.

- Penses-y, et quand tu te sentiras près à t'excuser auprès de Matthew, tu descendras le voir, d'accord ?

America tourna la tête sur le côté. Selon l'île britannique, il lui faudrait du temps. De toute façon, il semblait bien fatigué, alors le mieux était qu'il se repose. Après lui avoir légèrement ébouriffé les cheveux avec affection pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas en colère, Angleterre sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

Puis, il prit le couloir menant vers son bureau dans l'intention de mesurer avec exactitude l'ampleur des dégâts avant de se mettre au travail, mais il s'arrêta un instant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du salon dans lequel Canada jouait avec les petites sculptures de bois de son papa. Arthur l'observa jouer un moment, un peu nostalgique peut-être. Matthew avait beaucoup d'imagination, tout comme Alfred d'ailleurs. Il était doué pour se créer des histoires. Pourtant, à cet instant, il était en panne d'inspiration et il s'arrêtait au milieu d'une scène avec ses figurines comme si les idées lui échappaient. Son esprit était trop préoccupé par sa dispute avec son frère. Et jouer tout seul, c'était toujours moins drôle.

Angleterre hésita un instant à le laisser jouer tout seul, puisqu'il allait probablement continuer à se torturer l'esprit. Le sourire franc de l'enfant lorsqu'il se prenait vraiment dans une histoire n'était pas là. Finalement, préférant lui offrir un moyen de s'occuper l'esprit autrement qu'en le laissant déprimer seul, Arthur l'interpella.

- Matthew, tu peux venir un instant ?

L'enfant ne se fit pas prier. Preuve que son jeu ne l'inspirait pas.

- Je vais en avoir pour un moment à réparer ton ours, tu veux bien préparer le repas de ce soir ?

Ce n'était certes pas une excellente idée que de laisser la charge de la cuisine à un enfant aussi jeune, en général, mais après tout, Canada avait apprit avec le meilleur, même si Angleterre était très loin de l'admettre. Le plus important, c'est que ça lui permette de penser à autre chose.

- Voui !

Matthew partit vers la cuisine, avec un semblant de sourire sur le visage. Il avait déjà choisit le menu à en croire la moue gourmande sur son visage. Par chance, le sirop était rangé en hauteur, il ne l'atteindrait pas ... en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas la mauvaise idée de faire une pile de chaise pour l'attraper ? Non, c'était plutôt le genre d'Alfred, ça !

Se rassurant lui-même, Arthur se dirigea vers son bureau tout en se promettant d'aller vérifier que tout se passait bien de son côté d'ici quelques minutes, puis se lança dans son "travail de médecin pour peluches". Coudre faisant partit de ses spécialités, comme la plupart des travaux manuels, ce ne fut pas des plus difficiles. Il ne fut interrompu que quelques minutes, vers dix-sept heures, lorsque Canada eut la délicate attention de lui apporter un thé chaud.

- Merci, Matthew, je n'avais même pas remarqué que c'était le _tea time_ !

L'enfant offrit l'un de ses plus beaux sourires lorsque l'adulte lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Ce sourire qu'il affichait lorsqu'on lui disait "merci".

- Il va comment ? Interrogea finalement le petit canadien.  
- De qui ?  
- Kumafuchi...

- Ah, ton ours ! Et bien, regarde par toi-même.

Canada monta sur un petit tabouret un peu trop haut pour lui afin de mieux voir la peluche. Elle était presque réparée, il restait juste à rembourrer la patte de coton pour qu'il retrouve sa patte manquante. À moitié rassuré, l'enfant s'apprêta à sortir avant de se retourner.

- Et Alfred ?  
- Il descendra lorsqu'il sera prêt à te faire des excuses, expliqua l'île britannique.  
- Mais je ne lui en veux plus, donc ce n'est pas imp...  
- Si, ça l'est, Matthew, coupa l'adulte. Il ne s'agit pas que tu lui en veuilles ou non, mais qu'il admette avoir eut tord et qu'il te présente des excuses en bonne et due forme, il s'agit d'une question de respect, Matt', tu comprends ?

L'enfant comprenait à moitié et acquiesça. Ça ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne voulait pas que son frère lui en tienne rigueur pour être puni par sa faute _-il n'avait pas comprit qu'Alfred n'était pas puni à rester dans sa chambre, mais qu'il y restait de lui-même afin de bouder en toute tranquillité-_. Et il ne voulait pas perdre son jumeau, même si celui-ci l'énervait parfois. Il l'aimait bien quand même. Canada consentit néanmoins à comprendre les propos de leur tuteur et sortit de la pièce pour terminer la pâte à pancakes.

Mais de toute la journée, Alfred refusa de sortir, préférant prendre un livre _-en français qui plus est, pour montrer qu'il n'était pas content-_ et rester dans son coin.

Le soir venu, Angleterre vînt chercher la colonie canadienne qui lisait dans le salon _-un livre français lui aussi, mais pour des raisons différentes-_ et lui rendit son ours, la patte parfaitement réparée à tel point que l'on ne remarquait même pas qu'elle avait été déchirée. Pas une trace de couture, pas un fil qui dépasse, la peluche était parfaite. L'île britannique se félicita elle-même d'un tel chef d'œuvre, mais n'était pas pour autant assez orgueilleuse pour attendre que l'enfant se rende compte de la qualité du travail. En revanche, il avait rajouté un ruban bleu pervenche autour de la patte comme un pansement et en fit cadeau à la colonie.

- Tu lisais quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il finalement.  
- Un livre de papa, répondit innocemment l'enfant. C'est l'histoire de ...

Le nom du propriétaire de l'ouvrage coupa net Arthur dans sa curiosité, et Matthew n'était pas bête au point de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cette puérilité l'amusa et lui rendit un léger sourire qu'il cacha par jeu dans la fourrure soyeuse de son ours.

- Tu veux bien mettre la table pendant que je vais chercher ton frère ?  
- _Yes, dad_.

Matthew se dirigea vers l'armoire aux couverts pour commencer à placer les assiettes avec un entrain tout en portant sa peluche dans ses bras affectueusement. De son côté, Arthur monta jusqu'à la chambre de la colonie américaine qui n'avait sans doute jamais été aussi calme et silencieuse toute une journée durant. Mauvais présage.

- Alfred ? Interrogea Angleterre en bon gentlemen en frappant à la porte.

La faible "quoi ?" mimant la lassitude provenant de l'autre côté de la porte l'incita à entrer. Mais la porte légèrement entrouverte, un ensemble de drap, de couvertures et d'oreillers tomba juste devant lui, Alfred restant caché derrière son lit. Ce sale gamin avait un esprit un peu trop pratique qu'il ne mettait malheureusement à profit que pour ce genre de blagues. Quel dommage.

- Ça n'a pas marché, Alfred, tu veux bien sortir de là ?

L'enfant ne dit rien, alors Arthur fit un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce afin de lui parler de manière plus courtoise, mais un ingénieux mécanisme à base de cordes, de chaînes et de poulies lui renversa le contenu du bouteille de rhum directement sur le crâne.

- _Bloody hell_ !

Tant pis pour la politesse.

- _Fuck, what is this_ ?!  
- Tu verras ta tête, Engwand ! Ah ah !  
- _You little brat_ !

Faussement _-?-_ énervé, Angleterre se précipita vers sa colonie et s'empressa de lui frotter trop vigoureusement la tête en guise de punition. Il serrait plus sévère une autre fois, mais à cet instant il voulait voir Alfred rire plutôt que de bouder. Et surtout, plus important qu'autre chose, il veillerait à ce qu'il n'ait plus accès à ses réserves d'alcool ! C'est vrai, comment ce gamin avait pu se procurer une de ses bouteilles ? À tous les coups, _froggy_ n'avait pas fait attention la dernière fois qu'il était venu materner son petit Matthieu.

- C'est bon, tu es calmé, maintenant ? Finit par dire Arthur.  
- Les couvertures, c'était une diversion ! S'écria l'enfant.  
- Je sais, j'avais compris, soupira Angleterre.  
- Et le mécanisme, j'ai travaillé deux heures dessus, mais c'est cool, hein ?!  
- Je sais, je sais !  
- En plus, t'es tout trempé et tu sens pas bon, maintenant, finit le gamin en riant.  
- Crois-moi, je suis au courant ...

Le fusiller du regard était inutile maintenant que l'adulte était entré dans son jeu, et ça America l'avait bien comprit puisqu'il riait de toutes ses dents.

- Ah, et j'ai lu un livre français, en plus !  
- Et bien sûr, tu n'as pas compris de quoi ça parlait ?  
- Si, y'avait des images !

Angleterre leva les yeux au ciel, ébouriffa les cheveux de l'enfant rassuré de retrouver la teigne qu'il était d'ordinaire et reprit d'un ton sérieux.

- Bon, et si on allait mangé, maintenant ?  
- Manger !

Aussitôt, Alfred était prêt à se précipiter dans le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine d'où une bonne odeur s'échappait plutôt que la senteur de brûlé ordinaire. Il caressait inconsciemment l'espoir que Francis était venu préparer le repas, mais fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'Arthur le rattrapa par le col.

- Attends un peu, tu es prêt à présenter tes excuses à ton frère, maintenant ?

America s'arrêta brusquement et perdit toute bonne humeur.

- Tu y as un peu réfléchit, tout de même ? Pendant que tu préparais ton piège ?  
- Tu veux encore que je m'excuse ?! Idiot d'Engwand !  
- America !

L'enfant se stoppa net dans ses braillements et ses justifications. Il savait reconnaître quand son tuteur devenait sérieux. Pourtant, il n'avait aucun tord, alors pourquoi lui faisait-on des reproches ? Il détourna les yeux, vexé.

- Premièrement, tu ne me traites pas d'idiots, et secondement, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser auprès de Matthew.  
- Mais c'est pas ma ...  
- Si, c'est ta faute et tu le sais.

Le ton était sans équivoque. Peut-être un peu dur aussi, mais connaissant le tempérament du garnement, c'était parfois nécessaire pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Bien qu'Arthur aurait presque regretté en voyant les larmes naître aux coins des yeux azurés qu'il connaissait si bien. Ah non, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait le voir pleurer !

- Idiot d'Engwand ! S'écria une nouvelle fois le gamin en prenant sa couette dans ses bras. Je descendrais pas et je m'excuserais pas !

Sur ce, Alfred récupéra ses couvertures _-à la douce senteur de rhum, désormais-_, monta sur son matelas et se jeta les couverture sur la tête pour s'enfermer dans son monde où il n'y avait ni son frère pour chouiner pour un petit bobo de rien du tout sur la papatte de son ours, ni Engwand pour lui crier dessus. Il murmura une dernière fois pour lui-même "idiots" et fit tous les efforts du monde pour retenir ses sanglots par l'immense fierté qu'il se trimballait du haut de sa toute petite taille. Un jour, quand il serait grand, on pourra plus le disputer.

De son côté, Arthur se contenta de soupirer, abasourdi par un tel comportement. Il ne comprenait pas, Alfred adorait son frère et ce sentiment était réciproque. Les deux jumeaux étaient des plus liés, complices _-pas toujours pour la bonne cause, d'ailleurs-_ et se vouaient un amour fraternel sincère. Mais au fond, il pouvait deviner qu'America était plus en colère après lui-même qu'après Matthew. Combien de fois avait-il refuser d'admettre ses erreurs face à France pour cette même raison ?

- Si tu changes d'avis, Matthew et moi-même serons dans la salle à manger.

Aucune réponse.

Angleterre ressortit et referma la porte avant de soupirer encore une fois. Il prévînt Canada qu'il prenait une douche avant le repas, ce qui surprenait l'enfant, mais celui-ci ne s'en formalisa pas. De toute façon, c'était inévitable, l'odeur de rhum qui imbibait ses vêtements était de plus en plus insupportable. C'était bien la dernière fois qu'il laissait passer ça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Arthur, vêtu de vêtements propres, rejoint la colonie nordique qui était sur le point de s'assoupir en continuant son livre offert par Francis. Il hésita à le réveiller, mais celui-ci ouvrit les yeux de lui-même et referma son ouvrage.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as préparé, finalement ? Interrogea l'île britannique un peu prise de court.

Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait que rarement partagé un dialogue avec Matthew, bien que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être très attaché à l'enfant. Mais le manque de sujets de discussions se faisait vite sentir. Généralement, il y avait toujours Alfred qui conversait pour trente.

- Pancakes au sirop d'érable ! S'exclama la future nation canadienne.  
- Ce n'est pas considéré comme un dessert ? S'étonna l'adulte.

Il retiré vite ces paroles lorsqu'il aperçut la moue déconfite de l'enfant. Il en profita pour écrire une petite note dans sa tête : ne jamais dire du mal des pancakes ou du sirop d'érable devant Matthew. Jamais !

- Il faut juste les faire cuire, maintenant ! Prévînt l'enfant.  
- Ça devrait aller.

Enfin, c'était sans tenir compte des talents culinaires de la terre anglaise. Matthew avait tellement insisté pour les cuire lui-même qu'Arthur avait finit par céder, mais lorsque le petit canadien se brûla en préparant le plat, l'anglais prit la relève.

Le premier pancake finit au plafond.

- Oups.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Jusqu'à ce que le rire cristallin de l'enfant canadien se fasse entendre, d'abord gêné pour devenir un fou rire franc. Fou rire auquel l'île dut finir par se joindre tant la situation faisait cliché.

Fou rire qui retentit jusqu'à la chambre du petit américain.

- Je peux aider ? Redemanda Matthew une seconde fois.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu te brûles.  
- Promis !

Finalement, ils préparèrent les pancakes à deux, et les résultats n'étaient peut-être pas très satisfaisants. D'autant qu'ils en avaient un peu mis partout, mais peu importait. Canada riait aux larmes et c'était le plus important.

Il était nostalgique du temps où il cuisinait avec son Papa, et s'approcher de la cuisine lui avait manqué un long moment. Peut-être aurait-il dû demander plus tôt à participer à cette tâche par moments. Enfin, peut-être pas, cuisiner seul, ce n'est pas aussi drôle. Et le seul avantage de son daddy en cette discipline, c'est qu'avec son talent culinaire, Matthew se sentait sa participation comme vraiment importante. Et Dieu sait qu'elle l'était !

- Bon, en espérant qu'ils soient bons même s'ils ne sont pas beaux, admit Angleterre en posant le plat sur la table.

Matthew vînt s'asseoir à sa place en essuyant les deux petites larmes du fou rire précédant. Arthur servit leurs assiettes et ils allaient commencer à manger lorsqu'une petite forme se présenta à l'embouchure de la porte. Devinant ce qui allait suivre, Angleterre servit une troisième assiette.

- Matt' ?

Après une courte hésitation, le concerné descendit de sa chaise et rejoint son jumeau dont les paroles étaient très hésitantes avec sa peluche d'ours blanc dans les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Al' ?

L'adulte se contenta d'observer les deux colonies agirent "comme des grands". Alfred n'avait pas envie de faire le premier pas, ça se lisait sur son visage. Les mots qu'ils devaient prononcer lui brûlaient la gorge.

- Ton ours va mieux ?  
- Oui ! Kumakichi est soigné, ne t'en fais pas !

Comme Matthew n'attendait pas réellement d'excuses, il offrit à son frère un sourire éclatant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, mais comme l'expression sombre de son jumeau ne s'éclaircissait toujours pas, Canada commença à s'inquiéter.

- Je ...  
- Hm ?  
- Désolé ...

Alfred l'avait marmonné d'une voix tellement faible que le mot était à peine audible. Comme son interlocuteur ne l'avait pas compris, de nouvelles larmes d'exaspérations se formèrent dans les yeux de l'enfant.

- Je suis désolé, Maffew ! Je voulais pas le casser !

America éclata en sanglots. Libérant ainsi par les larmes sa propre colère et frustration. Apprentissage de la vie par les erreurs de l'enfance. Il venait d'apprendre combien il était désagréable de blesser autrui.

- Désolé !  
- Je t'en veux pas, Alfred, sourit son jumeau. En plus, regarde, Kumakirô va beaucoup mieux et il t'en va pas non plus !

Alfred essuya ses larmes et la morve qui coulait d'un revers de manche _-fort élégant-_ et s'excusa une dernière fois avec une certaine gratitude pour son jumeau. Alors que Canada avait été si en colère contre lui, si blessé plus tôt dans la journée, au point d'avoir versé des litres de larmes et d'avoir crié _-ce qui était l'exploit suprême de sa part-_ il pouvait lui pardonner si facilement ? America le remercia silencieusement, mais ne le dirait jamais plus haut.

Et Angleterre comprenait pourquoi. Si un simple "désolé" à l'attention du français lui déchirait les cordes vocales, un "merci" n'était pas encore pour demain. Peut-être au vingt et unième siècle.

- Vous venez manger, maintenant ?  
- Oui !  
- Manger !

Les deux enfants montèrent sur leurs chaises et à la vue du plat, America ne put s'empêcher de poser une question.

- Mais c'est pas un dessert, les pancakes ?

Le visage de Canada se figea, et aussitôt son jumeau se ravisa :

- J'veux dire, heu, excellente idée ! C'est super bon !

Pour prouver ses dires, il engouffra d'une seule bouchée deux pancakes et reçut une remarque sur ses manières de la part de son tuteur. Les deux colonies s'écroulèrent à la fin du repas, épuisées pour diverses raisons, rassasiées _-le repas n'était que rarement aussi bon-_ et Arthur du les monter dans leurs chambres. Il finit par coucher Alfred avec son frère étant donner l'était dans lequel il avait finit par mettre sa chambre et les borda tous les deux d'un oeil bienveillant.

Finalement, ils savaient se pardonner et communiquer, leurs disputes ne duraient jamais bien longtemps. America et Canada s'entendaient merveilleusement bien, pour des frères que tout oppose, et leur complicité n'était pas à refaire.

Dire que France lui disait qu'il n'élevait pas bien ses colonies ~


End file.
